Raw Love
by asiastana
Summary: Drabble/One-shot collection. It's always easy to complicate love and loving someone, but Katara and Aang try their best to keep it simple. Unconventionally, of course.
1. Gladly Without Fanfare

Gladly Without Fanfare

Sometimes people didn't require a lot of fanfare to fall in love and most often this love was never intended. One day someone would wake up and realized that they loved another person. It wouldn't be complicated, but fact. The same could be said for how Katara felt about Aang.

While she clicked with him right away and he became her best friend, she never planned to fall in love with him. He was just a goofy kid she found in an iceberg and also the lost Avatar she always believed in as a child, but at the end of the day, he was just still Aang. They got to know each other and build a strong friendship built with trust and support. He would help her loosen up and enjoy being a child and Katara would help him focus on the task at hand. While almost seeming like opposites, they complimented each other through differences by sharing the same values of love, justice, and friendship. But of course, they were still different.

To him, Aang's feelings were loud and intense- almost distracting. Though they were friends first and foremost, he could not deny how attracted to her he was or that he quickly fell in love with her. From the moment he saw her, fate all but screamed at him that she's the one even if he didn't completely understand it.

Katara, on the other hand, woke up one morning not knowing she loved Aang romantically only to fall asleep realizing she did. Sometimes she liked to credit the moment to when he died in her arms briefly and she had to consider a life without him, but still she couldn't always be sure if that was the exact moment she truly fell in love with him. The more hopeful part of her liked to think that the moment was not his death, but instead his resurrection when he looked back at her and breath filled his lungs and blood pulsed through his heart.

Yet if she wanted to be completely honest with herself, Katara didn't know when she fell in love with Aang. His place in her heart had shifted and before she knew it, she loved him not only platonically, but also romantically. Though Katara was always and would continue to be a complicated girl, however, her falling in love was surprising simple. Unlike legends and epic tales with characters consumed truly by the prospect of love, Katara fell in love without fanfare and to her, that was the most beautiful story of all.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me prompts or leave any constructive criticism. Also, skip chapters if you don't like them! There will be AU ones and some in universe. Some chapters written like this, others written more traditionally. I like to mix it up.


	2. Nothing At All

Nothing At All

When they started dating, they whispered to each other almost every other breath "I care for you" or "I care about you". They could not deny the other's affection as that simple phrased fervently left their lips multiple times a day. Though it was not _the_ phrase, it always took their breath away and warmth filled their souls like boiling tea overflowing in a cup. It was so warm, tasted so wonderful, but at the same time it started to become so overwhelming. They both cared for each other so much that at night they would try to fall asleep yet were unable to because of all the emotions and feelings that nestled in their hearts.

As they grew more mature and their relationship deepened, the "I care about you"s transformed in "I love you"s. The first time it happened, Aang said it first. It did not go as plan as the perfect picnic he wanted was ruined by a rainstorm and all of his hard work was for naught. Painfully embarrassed and extremely frustrated, he snapped at Katara a bit too harshly when she tried to comfort him and make light of the situation. Love confessions were never light situations, but there was no situation heavier than hurting the person you love unintentionally. Before she could storm off, all of his emotions bubbled up to the surface and he blurted, "Katara, I love you!"

She turned around and snapped back without thinking, "Well, I love you too!" She clasped a hand over her mouth as she realized what she had said, but her secret was already out.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Despite that it started terribly, for them, the confession had been perfect. At the start, the "I love you"s felt simultaneously like renewal and annihilation. They felt so wonderful and so full acknowledging the next step in their relationship. Each time it was said felt like they were melting Earth caught in a flow of romantic lava-there was no escape, but they didn't want to be saved. They were willing to die thousands of times in a lifetime if the meant they could hear that phrase from their lover's lips.

Yet as years passed, their relationship changed again and became more stable and mellow. Gone were the days of constant butterflies, but here were the days of absolute unconditional love. Their love didn't hang on spoken words any longer. They learned that sometimes the loudest way to say "I love you" was to say nothing at all. There was an "I love you" when he would help her brush her wild hair. She would silently say "I love you" when she surprised him with an egg custard dessert in his lunch at work. At different moments of the day, they would wander into each other's space-his den or her office-and give each other a kiss just because before returning back to whatever task they were doing. Yet the loudest way they said "I love you" would be late at night when they would both wake up strangely at the same time, but on opposite sides of the bed. He would tug her slightly and before they both knew it, she was in his arms again.

They would both take a deep breath and enjoy the silence of the night. She would lay her head on his chest and he would stroke her hair and both of their hearts would relax. Years of trust and stability would flood every cell in their body that it was almost paralyzing. It such precious moments there was no need to say "I love you". The loudest way they always said it was to just be _them_-together.

* * *

A/N: Thanks KatAang32 for the review! Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me prompts or leave any constructive criticism.


	3. Storms

Storms

Everyone always commented how they were the perfect couple. They didn't know how they got to this point.

It felt surreal. Six months ago they were happy-always smiling, always laughing, and always together. They started to have disagreements over difference in opinions and habits. They were getting older and were beginning to be stuck in their ways. Stinging comprehension washed over them like a splash of ice water once they realized that their partner would more or less be like this for the rest of their life. Doubts planted themselves firmly in their hearts slowly tainting the dream of lifelong commitment.

The tension between them grew. Anything and everything created arguments between them. And they both said things they regretted, but neither knew exactly how to apologize. It was too confusing. They loved each other so much with a love deeper than the sea, but even the calmest seas could become deadly in any storm. They were both drowning in doubts, fears, and unspoken words. Warm rays of happiness were few and far between.

It was painful and Aang's heart ached. Not only was it difficult to watch his relationship deteriorate, but it was worse to see Katara unhappy. He could deal with his own emotions, but knowing he was making Katara unhappy shattered his heart into millions of pieces. The fact pained him like air being ripped from his lungs. The more days that passed that their conflicts had yet to be resolved, the more he succubed to watery depths of his fears. After a sleepless night and plenty of tears shed, Aang knew what he had to do.

The next morning, he sat her opposite of him in their kitchen. She was curious, but didn't say anything. "Katara," he took a deep breath to calm himself, but tears started streaming down his face.

But Katara spoke first. "Don't say it," she demanded. Tears ran down her face too. She forcefully grabbed his hands from across the table in vice grip. The contact seared his skin and he tried to ignore the swelling emotion growing in his heart. _Hope_, it whispered.

Unable to look her in the eyes, he whispered, "But aren't you unhappy?"

She began sobbing harder and choked out, "Aren't you?"

He didn't know how to answer that. He settled on the one truth he never doubted and met her glance, "I love you."

She nodded her head, "Me too." She smiled weakly, "Let's figure this out together then."

In their hearts, the waves began to calm and the sun broke free.

* * *

A/N: Thank you Kataangers, ChelberNo.1, and AgiVega for the reviews! And thank you everyone for the favorites and follows!

Also, I'm sorry for this chapter, but in my first draft I had actually had Aang say "Katara, let's break up" and my heart literally broke. (Don't worry, I planned on them working it out the whole time).

Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me prompts or leave any constructive criticism.


	4. Weight

Weight

It was a rare morning when Aang felt so well rested from a night's sleep that he was far too lazy to open his eyes. Heat wrapped him in a delicate cocoon and while Momo was apparently getting really fat, the weight was pleasant on his chest. And his side...and thigh? Either Momo grew overnight-did it just shift to rest in the crook of his neck?!-_or_ it wasn't Momo. That only left one other option as who it was since he heard Sokka snoring quite loudly across the camp.

With a thudding heart and increasingly sweating palms, he slowly opened his eyes to see Katara sleeping peacefully on top of him. His breathing stilled as he realized just how intimately she draped all over him. His tunic loosened in the night and she snaked a mocha hand underneath the fabric and gently rest it upon his heart. While he wanted to be touched at the placement, it was difficult to focus when her breath fanned his neck and she shifted again to rub against a more sensitive part of his body. To make everything worse (or better), he had a wonderful view of her cleavage if he looked just right. Any boundaries they had between them had been effectively torn down by this.

But if he had to admit, Aang could not ignore how his heart swelled with love and desire at her closeness. She was warm and feeling her in his arms as she slept felt so right. Though it was not appropriate right now as he was barely fifteen years old, there was no denying that in a few years this would be the only way he would want to wake.

Kissing her forehead, the Avatar decided to do the right thing and wake his lecherous girlfriend before her brother woke up. Slightly caressing her cheek with the back of his knuckles, he whispered, "Katara, Sweetie," he gently shook her, "wake up."

He must have spooked her because she jerked awake and kneed his groin with such force he saw stars.

"Aang!" She cried, "Are you alright?" She tried untangle herself, but was not helping the current situation.

Through gritted teeth, he ordered, "Stop moving."

She stopped and hovered above him. Her cheeks flushed a brilliant red as she realized how close they were-noses almost touching.

Feeling a bit better, he decided to tease her with a smile, "Good morning."

"Good morning," she mumbled as she carefully moved off him. She sat up and quickly fixed her clothes to be more decent.

Aang continued to lay in his spot and tugged at her hand to hold it in his own. "So," he began while starting to blush, but he didn't know how to finish his question.

Refusing to look at him, she tried to keep the most even voice possible, "Would you believe if I was cold last night?"

He tried his hardest not to laugh, but failed. Truly, it was a great way to start his day.

* * *

A/N: Thank you ChelberNo.1 and AgiVega for reviewing! And thank you to everyone else for the follows and the favorites!

Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me prompts or leave any constructive criticism.


	5. Happy Cheap Chocolate Day!

A/N: So, I wrote this for Valentine's Weekend 2015 and I still think its super cute and that you would all like to see it!  
Thank you to ChucklingJordy, ChelberNo.1, Ashley Barbosa, and Kuaishu for the reviews! Also, thank you to everyone who favored and followed this story! Please feel free to send me prompts as well! Also, I'm sorry that this one is a lot longer compared to the others. Is longer good? Or should I stick to drabbles? Is it fine if I mix between the two sometimes?

* * *

Happy Cheap Chocolate Day!

Katara realized that the house was beyond trashed as she stumbled out of her bedroom. Beelining to the kitchen, she noticed the stench of booze, vomit, and #yolo attitudes hung in the air as part of the aftermath of Sokka's Stoplight Party. After pouring herself a glass of water, she leaned against the counter top and surveyed the destruction in her living room and kitchen. Saying it looked like a hurricane or a tornado whipped through the house was putting it mildly.

Beer cans and red cups littered every surface thinkable. The counters and floors were sticky due to too many dishonorable (Zuko!) party fouls. A few ping pong balls got lost under cabinets after they went astray during games of shot pong. By the garage door was an impressive tower of pizza boxes that needed to go out into the recycling. While she added up the damages of the Valentine's Day/Singles Days Awareness party, Katara was glad she forced Sokka to accept the condition that she would not help with the clean-up. Work last night left her exhausted. Though she was usually a simple part-time waitress/student most nights, it seemed like last night she suddenly transformed into a proposal miracle worker. Working the Valentine's shift at her fancy restaurant affirmed that Katara never wanted to get an engagement ring in a cupcake or anything edible. Too many close calls for comfort!

As a loud snore disturbed her daydreams of engagements and weddings, Katara glanced at the long couch to see Toph curled up with a fluffy throw pillow. Catty corner of her blind friend, Zuko slept on his back on the loveseat with his long legs hanging over the arms. Though Katara would bet anything that their hangovers were going to be terrible, they did look downright cute while they slept. When she got home after her shift around one in the morning, they were far too gone to all of the festivities. While she didn't party with them long as she was tired, she did catch a really cute and embarrassing photo of them. Zuko was wearing Toph's green EDM tutu and Toph wore Zuko's baggy red jersey. With red cheeks and huge smiles, they looked like a fairy-tale gone wrong, but to everyone else it was a moment gone right. Katara smiled softly and decided to leave some water bottles, tums, and pain pills by their sides.

She was pulling a blanket up to Toph's chin when she heard her brother's door open and turned to see Suki sneaking out. Slightly surprised as Sokka recently broke up with Yue, but not passing any judgement, Katara smiled softly at her. Suki smiled back and gave a little wave and ran off to the hall bathroom while trying not to trip on any debris. Feeling that her friend's were secured, Katara was about to make herself a bowl of cereal, but she heard her cellphone start ringing.

Instantly, Katara dashed towards her room as she recognized the ringtone. Slightly panting, she answered, "Hey sweetie."

She could hear the smile in his voice, "Hey." Her heart started to swell. "I'm so sorry I never texted last night when I got home. I was just so tired after flying so many people around from the Valentine's Day rush."

Katara fiddled with her hair, "It's okay," she teased, "I mean, being a pilot is kinda of a cool job-so I'll let it slide."

Chuckling, "Only a part-time pilot, sweetie!" He then sighed, "But yeah. I wish I came over. I loved that picture you sent me." He started laughing, "Zuko and Toph looked hilarious!"

Laughter caught in her own voice, "You don't know the half of it!" She was still smiling, but she lowered her voice, "Am I seeing you today? I miss you," Katara confessed.

"I miss you too." His voice always sounded so attractive over the phone, "Can I come over?"

"Of course!" She paused, "The house is a total disaster though."

"It's fine. I'll be there real soon."

Saying goodbye and hanging up the phone, Katara dramatically fell back on her bed. Heaving a deep sigh, she couldn't believe how happy she could feel because of someone these last few months. While she was perfectly happy when she was single, being in a relationship with someone was a different kind of happiness-and they were best friends to boot! Her heart felt whole and heat rose to her cheeks. She just liked Aang so much. She suspected it was more than _like_, but she wasn't ready to take that step yet. Every part of her felt tingly when she thought about him. She knew she wouldn't feel like this forever so she decided to cherish every butterfly and tingly feeling she felt.

Sitting up, Katara decided she would get herself decent. She brushed and braided her hair, brushed her teeth, and changed into a simple top and sweats. She was just wanted to be lazy and hopefully Aang wanted to do the same. She saw the yellow basket she made him sitting on her desk and prayed that he would like it. It was just a little care package to take with him when he flew-some snacks, lip balm, and some other toiletries. It wasn't much or terribly expensive, but he liked practical gifts.

Readjusting the orange ribbon for the umpteenth time, she heard the doorbell ring followed by moans echoing from the living room. Though she tried not to, she couldn't help but run to the door-she was just so excited. She opened the door and her heart became swollen in her chest again and smiled, "Hey Aang." She reached up and pecked him on the lips.

Noticing the plastic bags in his hands, he grinned at her and lifted the bags, "Happy Cheap Chocolate Day!"

Opening the door to let him in, a confused look sprawled over her face, "Cheap Chocolate Day?" An eyebrow automatically raised with her question.

Hoping he didn't say the wrong thing, Aang quickly asked, "You know how after Valentine's Day they have to put all the special chocolates on clearance?" She nodded, "Well, I went and picked up a lot on my way over…" He began to trail off, but continued, "Anyway, today's Cheap Chocolate Day."

Chuckling, Katara wrapped him in a tight hug, "Well, aren't your frugal and romantic."

With concern lacing his voice, "Is that bad?"

"Nah," she gave him one last squeeze, "Let's got to my room."

He nodded and playfully swung one of the bags of chocolates at her backside.

"Aang!"

He smirked, "Sorry." Katara didn't believe his apology one bit.

Once they were settled in her room, they exchanged gifts. Aang loved the basket and remarked that it would be "very useful". Aang made her a simple woven bracelet and a coupon that promised that he would take her on a hike and picnic the following weekend. She kissed him and mentioned how he "just got her".

Sighing happily, he said, "Well, I would hope so."

Patting for him to come lay down on the bed next to her, he eagerly did so. For a few moments, they laid side by side and enjoyed each other's company.

Katara laced fingers with him, "You know, I'm really excited about next weekend, but for today, I would just love to stay in and watch Netflix."

Aang tugged her close so that her head rested on his shoulder and added, "And eat chocolate."

"Yeah. Chocolate and netflix."

He reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her laptop. As he was setting everything up, Katara happily thought that despite that they couldn't have a fancy dinner, go to a wild party, or enjoy a romantic flight over the city's skyline together, this Cheap Chocolate Day was far better than any Valentine's Day she had previously. In the future, she hoped to spend many more with him.


	6. Green

Green

"Aren't you jealous?"

The question caught Katara off guard while she was sipping a flute of champagne. The young lady whom she just met motioned towards the dance floor. All eyes in the group were focused on Aang and another woman wearing a green dress. They were dancing a simple waltz.

Katara's stare lingered a little longer. She noticed that Aang must have said something funny as the young woman was laughing and he was grinning broadly. Overall, it looked like they were having a good time. Feeling that the group's attention was now on her, the waterbender tore her eyes from the dance floor and steadily drank her champagne.

"No, not really, Hana."

Hana, a girl her age from the Earth Kingdom balked at her. With a dropped jaw and bugging eyes, she reacted like Katara just grew a second head.

Mikki, a young woman a year or two older than her, voiced her opinion, "Your boyfriend is flirting with someone else in public! How can you not?" She frowned and her voice broke in a slight shrill. Mikki turned Katara around to the dance floor, holding her shoulders firmly, shaking her slightly for emphasis.

She supposed if someone asked her when she was fourteen or fifteen years old, Katara would have felt insanely jealous and uncomfortable. Her lips twitched when she remembered a secret dance party in cave years ago in the Fire Nation. Like now, all eyes were on Aang and her reaction, but this time she could only enjoy watching him have fun with someone else. But Katara was older now—eighteen years in a few weeks—and her relationship with Aang was less new and less fragile. She learned that jealousy was a negative reaction to dealing with insecurities. Memories of a younger self entered her mind.

The first time she truly dealt with her own jealousy was in Yu Dao with Aang's fanclub. For the entire visit, Katara felt so alone, but she barely felt like participating in the fun. She felt like Aang should have made more of an effort to include her instead of her taking the initiative. When he had thanked her for letting them spend the night with all those girls and being understanding that it reminded him of home, shame washed over her. Almost immediately all the negative emotions she was feeling sprung forth and she was crying in the middle of the street. She thought she was stronger than this.

Alarmed, Aang pulled her off to the side to find a more secluded place and sat them on a bench, "What's wrong, sweetie?" He wiped a few tears from her cheeks tenderly.

Taking a few steady breaths to calm herself, she said with a tremor in her voice, "You're too nice to me."

With shock, he stammered, "And that's a bad thing?"

She shook her head, "No, I love that about you." Before he could interject his confusion, she continued, "I'm just ashamed of myself, Aang. That's why I'm upset."

He pressed her against his chest. Stroking her hair, he wondered, "What would you be ashamed about? You're amazing." His words were so sincere and earnest that Katara felt the guilt thickening in her stomach.

Fighting back more tears, she whispered, "Promise not to make fun of me?"

"Of course."

Finding the courage to expose her heart, Katara pulled away to look at Aang and she rushed out, "I was really, really jealous of all those girls!" With redding cheeks, she couldn't bear to look at him anymore and buried her face in her hands. She expected that Aang would begin on a lecture about how the monks felt about jealous, but nothing came. Moments passed and he did not utter a word. Peeking from her fingers, she was surprised at what she saw.

Her boyfriend's face to the tip of ears were bright red with an astonished expression. Noticing he was being being analyzed, he embarrassingly asked, "You were jealous over me?" Swallowing hard, he ventured, "Why?"

Groaning, Katara decided to continue her confessions, "Well, for one, I disliked all the attention you were getting." Aang's face reddened even more, "And two," she bracing herself for his reaction, "I guess I didn't like how much they were able to connect with you over your culture." There-she said her big secret. She felt left out.

"Oh."

She just nodded her head in agreement as silence blanketed them. A few leaves fell from the tree onto the bench so Katara decided to tear them into pieces in the meantime. Anything to make the time go back faster.

Aang broke the silence first-headon much like an Earthbender, "And that's why you felt ashamed?"

Sighing, Katara just said the first things to come to mind, "Honestly, I just feel stupid." Reaching for his hand, she traced the blue tattoo slowly, "I realized after you thanked me that just because other girls talk to you-or in their case _gush_ over you-it doesn't mean that you love me less." Laughing a bit, she added, "And if I really want to learn more about Air Nomad culture, I can just always ask the leading expert," she tossed him a small smirk, "as I don't think he's going anywhere."

Wrapping his fingers around her palm, he whispered, "Goodness, I love you."

For what seemed like forever since the last, she smiled widely, "I know. I'll try not to forget it again," she promised.

Overall, Katara felt like she did honor that promise. No matter what happened, he would love her and that reminder helped her crush any jealousy before it began. Aang spun the young woman around and the woman's green dress twirled beautifully. Like a flower. He must have felt her looking because his gaze left his partner to look at her. His eyes soften and he gave her a small smile. Katara smiled back and gave a small wave.

Turning her back to her boyfriend a second time, Katara finished her drink and placed it on a waiter's tray. "Mikki, its just a dance," and with a crooked grin, she added, "besides, I trust him."

Both Hana and Mikki looked unconvinced and began talking how they would never let their partners dance with someone else; talk to someone else alone; look at someone else. They went on and on about all the limitations they would expect of their partners. Katara sighed wishing for a change of company.

A familiar hand touched her shoulder and stood beside her. Aang brought her close to his side and gave her a tight squeeze.

Hana and Mikki stopped their conversation and glared at the Avatar. They excused themselves from the couple and muttered under their breath how unstable said couple's relationship must be.

Puzzled, Aang asked, "What was that all about?"

"They're just confused as to why I wasn't jealous that you were dancing with someone else," Katara said and patted him gently on the chest. A wry grin graced her lips.

"They do know I was dancing with Suki, right?"

Laughing, Katara grabbed his hand and led him back to the dance floor, "I think this is the last song of the night."

Sighing happily, he laced his fingers with hers, "That's always my favorite."

It was hers too.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Feel free to send me more promts! I will say though that I don't write them in order as sometimes I need to think longer about one over another, but I have them written down in a list. This one is an update of one smaller one that I've written. Also, is the length okay?

Today's idea is thanks to Ashley Barabosa!

Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me prompts or leave any constructive criticism.


	7. Their Scroll: Aang

A/N: This is Part 1 of 2! Also, thank you to mrdbznarutofan for reviewing! Thank you to everyone who reads and such. Do I do too many updates? I feel like I do too many updates . Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. This idea has plagued me for over a month. Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me prompts or any constructive criticism as well!

* * *

Their Scroll: Aang

_If the journey to their relationship was to be described as reading a scroll, then Aang and Katara simply read differently._

The moment he saw their scroll, it beaconed him like a moth to a flame. Their scroll was modestly beautiful with cream colored parchment binded by smooth silver rods. The weight was dense, but the scroll was created with care. It was tied by a sky blue ribbon that he fumbled to undo tenderly. He wanted to take his time admiring the ornate beauty of the scroll, but being naturally impulsive, he just knew what was written on the parchment was the real treasure. Navy text and golden designs decorated the soft parchment that assured there was no coincidence in their meeting. He briefly savored every word, letting each letter sit on his tongue, learning that his feelings for her were as they were: innate and true. He loved her without question. No matter the cost, he would not read anything else until he reached the end. As the scroll continued to unravel his blooming love, his chest became more swollen with happiness and warmth.

Of course their love was rooted in friendship, but since the beginning, he was destined to love her—even if he had to make it so. He felt so strongly about her with such conviction that he confirmed that each word he read of their love gave him life. Loving her was the same as living. He read each word carefully to not tear the parchment, but at the same time read quickly enough to discover the end. They did so much together, saw so much together, experienced so much life together. Each sentence imprinted in his mind and on his soul. Waking up in her arms, brushing of their lips at the Cave of Two Lovers, dancing with her at the party, kissing her above the submarine. His life before the war was gone and his future was with Katara at his side.

But in those moments he doubted a future with her, he couldn't breathe. When he read about the play and her rejection, his lungs burned—screaming for salvation, relief, anything to dispel the miasma. Anything to cure the sickness seeping into his soul. The words written cleanly on the scroll blurred as the edges of this vision darkened. The written words must have had poison hidden in the text. Yet he was unwilling to go back and search for another meaning to their interactions, refusing to put the scroll down even for a second. Afraid that if the paper left his hands, it would all be over. If he were to have had misunderstood their story, he was unsure what he would do. He could not have had been wrong about those warm hugs, sweet kisses, and longing looks though. He had to trust her to be able to breathe, to live, to be.

But he could not give up or go back—could not let there be a world she would not be safe, even if it meant obliteration. Even when he battled for the fate of the world, he did not relinquish hope as their story was not over yet—their _real_ story had not even started yet. He cherished its existence, its possibly of life, letting it propel him forward towards her—towards _them_. He survived and returned to her, his source of oxygen, his breath of fire.

With a trembling hands, he read to the end, to an outcome unknown. At the same time, she had finished her scroll and when she saw him, she ran to him. Gloriously kissed him so greatly, so filled with want for him. He felt so lucky that she felt the same, that she decided to choose him. The scroll slipped from his hands, but went unnoticed. Her reciprocated feelings purified his soul, healed his heart, re-energized his being—awed him more than anything written. He returned the kiss just passionately, hoping it fulfilled her just as much as it did him. When they pulled away to breathe the new air, the new life they had together, they realized that their hands felt empty. No scrolls with ends were clutched protectively against their souls. There was no end, but a real beginning. At that realization, they sighed happily and held each other close. With hearts and souls steadfastly looking towards the future, they began to write their new story: together.


	8. Sabotage

Sabotage

The day was perfect with mild weather. The breeze carried the scent of spring transitioning into summer, but she couldn't enjoy it to the fullest as Katara was running out of time. Aang was about to propose to her, but while she was happy about it, it was the last thing she wanted. Granted, she had only been tipped off that today was the acclaimed proposal day, though she was extremely curious where he was taking her. At the moment, it was impossible because he had blindfolded her for the surprise.

As he stood behind her, he removed the blindfold and what she saw was indescribably gorgeous. They stood upon a small cliff overlooking a hidden lake. The water gleamed like a freshly polished sapphire gem from the kiln. Surrounding the lake and resting on the plateau, were flowers of every color-blues, reds, purples, oranges, and whites. Some were short with large fat petals while others were tall and slender, but they all looked beautiful together in harmony. Different, but complementary-much like she and Aang.

He whispered timidly by her ear, "Do you like it?"

With a breathless choked reply, "Of course." Around her neck, she fiddled with a hidden golden ring strung through a golden chain. "Aang, its...wow." As per usual, his surprise stunned her.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, she could feel his smile, "I'm glad." He tugged at her to turn around and when she faced him, his smile should have been the new word for dazzling. It was just that magical.

He kissed her lovingly on the lips which she eagerly returned, but then he pulled away. He began to fumble with something in his pockets, "Katara, there is something I want to ask you." Aang couldn't meet her eyes, but he was boyishly blushing.

Despite completely panicking, the sight melted her heart. He wanted to _marry_ her. The atmosphere changed as he looked her at her; if there was a day to proclaim love was in the air, it was today. Like a spirit itself, his feelings caressed her like a gentle zephyr, holding her close to his heart. The air sung this truth around them. It was breathtaking and magnificent. As he reached for her hands, she snapped back to reality and remembered her objective.

She did want to marry him-with all of her heart-but she wanted to be the one who asked.

"Katara."

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked, trying to hide the apprehension in her voice.

He took the biggest breath she's ever since, and failed at keeping an even voice, "Well, today is, uh..it's a very special day to me...and-"

With widening eyes, she looked for anything to distract him. But they were surrounded by flowers, flowers, and more flowers. She felt queasy, then it struck her.

"Sweetie! Before you continue," she interrupted, "do you have any water?"

Aang paused with an opened mouth and his blush lessened as he became confused, "Sweetie, you have your water skins?" He phrased it as a question, unsure how she forgot that.

She flushed red with embarrassment, "Oh right," she squeaked. She undid the lid and took a small sip. She offered him some, but he declined politely.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded, not knowing what to do next, "Anyway, as I was saying-"

"Oh Aang, what kind of flower is that?" She pointed to some yellow flowers.

Pausing for the second time, her boyfriend (soon-to-betrothed) slightly pressed his lips together and looked where she was pointing, "Katara, those are daffodils. You were admiring them last week at Zuko's garden party."

Spirits, this was going terribly, "Of course. Silly me, how could I forget that?"

Deciding not to respond, Aang continued with his prepared monologue, "As I was saying, Katara-"

For the third time, she interrupted him, "Aang?"

Biting down his vexation, he took a calming breath, "Yes?"

Rubbing his arm affectionately, Katara peeked up at him and batted her lashes, "You look really handsome today." If she could just get him bashful enough, maybe all was not lost.

Taken by surprised at her compliment, his cheeks turned a marvelous red color and he smiled at her warmly, "Thank you, sweetie. And I hope you know I think you always look beautiful." He pecked her on the lips.

She was about to say something, but Aang put a finger to her lips, "Katara, please let me. I really want to say this." His eyes were so sincere.

He fumbled with his pocket again and that is when she decided.

Time was running out. Now or never, right? So, like any other woman escaping a proposal, she tackled him headfirst into the water. He was far too stun to even bend.

After they broke the surface of the chilled water a few feet apart, Aang shouted, "Katara! What is wrong with you!" He looked like he'd never been so upset with her in his life.

She really couldn't blame him, but it would all be so worthwhile!

Katara took a deep breath and continued treading water and said the first thing that came to mind, "Beat me in a waterbending-only battle and I'll let you finish whatever you were going to say!" She felt a strange rush of deja-vu as she briefly remembered her first time in the Northern WaterTribe.

Aang was absolutely unamused, "Katara, I don't want to play games with you right now." He paused to recenter himself, "This is somewhat important," he said in a miffed tone.

She heaved a huge sigh and Katara replied by crashing a colossal wave over him. The glimmering still sapphire lake rippled in many small choppy waves.

Letting out a frustrated cry, Aang raised himself out of water and sent his own wave back at Katara. Instead of dodging the wave, Katara sliced with a large icelike sword. He tried to freeze her in place, but she melted the ice before he could apprehend her. Aang attempted to persuade her into talking, but each time he tried, Katara did her best to make him immobile.

As their battle progressed, the foliage around the lake became flooded. Noticing this, Aang raised his hands in the air, "Katara, please," he pleaded, "this was not what I had in mind today."

Well, it wasn't exactly what she had in mind either.

She dropped the water she forming for the mighty octopus move, "So, you're surrendering? I win the battle?"

Aang furrowed his brows and remembered her conditions, "No."

Katara took that as enough confirmation and sent another large wave to crash over him. To defend himself, he also created a huge wave to counter hers, but instead of canceling Katara's wave out, he actually overpowered it. With the added force of both waves, Katara braced herself for the impact and went under. She could hear Aang's heart immediately drop to his stomach as he began to bend the water away to frantically look for her. Not what she had in mind for today.

Luckily, Katara washed up near the shore and began to cough up any water that was in her lungs as she crawled towards the dirt. Hearing and seeing that she was alive, Aang instantly rushed to her side and pulled her into a fierce hug. He murmured apologies into her hair as he rocked them back and forth and she whispered them back. After checking that she was indeed safe and he recovered from the shock, Aang settled Katara into his lap and held her face in his large hands.

He ran his thumbs over her cheeks while his face changed from happy to worried to angry, "Are you stupid?" He scolded as he stared into her eyes, "What in the world were you trying to accomplish?" Though he was grateful that she was safe, he was beyond furious with himself and with Katara about the ordeal.

Katara smiled at him meekly and pulled her face out of his hands. From under her wet clothes, Katara lifted the golden chain and ring and held it in the air for Aang to see.

Confused, he asked, "What's this?"

Smiling more boldly, Katara took a deep breath, "This is for you," and placed it over Aang's head until the chain hung from his neck.

Even more perplexed, he gathered the ring in the palm of his hand as it rest in its chain, "For me?"

Her chest constricted at how adorable and innocent his question was and she nodded, "I thought you would look better in gold instead of blue." She gingerly lifted the ring from his palm and smirked, 'I made this, you know."

"Why would you make-?" With sudden realization, the question died in his mouth. "Is this…?" He didn't even know how to continue.

Katara quickly kissed him on the lips, feeling the cold lake water chill her own, "I'm sorry I went about it in a total roundabout way but…"

She paused to hold his face in her hands and looked at him with all the love she could gather, "Will you be my husband, Aang?"

In that moment, it looked like he fell in love with her all over again. Speechlessly, Aang just nodded and kissed her passionately for a long time. Everything felt like it was completely ruined when she tackled him into the water, but this was even better than he could ever imagine. When they both needed air, he whispered, "I'd love to."

Reaching down to pat his own pocket, he let out a huge sigh of relief to discover that his necklace didn't get lost in the battle. He laughed a little at the entire situation and professed, "You know, I was going to propose to you today."

Laughing with him, Katara beamed at him, "Oh, I know."

Aang immediately stopped laughing and stared at her straight in the eye, "Then why go through all of this?" He gestured wildly as he pointed from the cliff to the lake to where they sat on the shore.

Katara just giggled. She laced her hands around his neck and played with the gold chain she melded, "If I didn't sabotage you, then I couldn't have gotten to ask you." She kissed him on the nose. Blushing madly, she revealed, "I just wanted you to know how much...well, I wanted you. You deserve it."

She didn't think it was possible, but at her confession, he fell even more in love with her it seemed. He was so overcome with emotion, his eyes became teary. With a thick voice, he whispered, "I've never felt so wanted."

Katara rested her forehead against Aang's and wiped away the few tears that escaped his eyes.

"Good."

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for all the support! Thanks for the views, reviews, and prompts.

Ashley, just wanted to clear up that in the last chapter, they were reading a scroll of their relationship as they went along. It's just a big ol' metaphor on how they act! ^^ Aang was always more direct with his feelings so that is how he reads it. Katara's reading style will be more complicated.

Feel free to send any prompts or CC! Thank you for reading!


	9. Awake

Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and views! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this! This is an AU one, but I hope you all like it!

Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me prompts or leave any constructive criticism.

* * *

Awake

_Avatar Katara is exhausted and is need of a good pick-me-up._

Warm afternoon sunlight filtered through the blinds lulled her into a dreamy state. While resting her head tucked in her arms wasn't the most comfortable, the silent room was very much appreciated. She barely had time to herself anymore-the world always needed protecting.

"You look exhausted, Avatar," a voice chuckled.

Surrounded by stacks of paperwork, Avatar Katara jolted from the smooth top of her desk where she was resting her wearing eyes, scanning the room on high alert. Putting a hand to her chest, as if to clutch her heart, she let out of a sigh of relief at the sight of her Airbending Master. Why did he always have to tread so lightly? He was carrying a tray with steaming mugs engulfing the room in aroma that wasn't like tea.

Her lips pursed in annoyance, "Aang, you know I hate it when you sneak up on me." When he cracked an apologetic smile in her direction she wanted to be upset with him, but a returning smile found its way to her lips.

Setting the the tray down, concern crossed his features and he said softly, "Here, try this." He handed her a mug, slightly brushing his fingertips with hers.

Feeling the warmth of his touch kiss her hands, Katara glanced quickly down at the milky tan...tea alternative? (Words were too difficult at the moment). The smell was rich, powerful, and earthy, but also a little sweet, "What's this?"

"Zuko calls it _coffee_," he explained. After taking a quick sip, he added, "It's supposed to re-energize you like tea, but its more robust."

"It smells strong," she commented. Katara didn't know if she really was in the mood to try something new that would give her energy. Being the Avatar was hard work and it was sapping her soul of it's strength. She wanted nothing more than just to rest somewhere far away.

"I sweeten it for you so it shouldn't be too bitter," he grinned. "I know how much you like sweet things."

Touched at his thoughtfulness, she felt her cheeks redden. "Thanks," she mumbled as she took a sip.

At the first taste, Katara really knew that coffee and tea couldn't be anymore different. Sure, both tea and coffee were bitter, but tea was also very floral, sometimes citrusy and light on the tongue. Coffee didn't have the same notes whatsoever. Coffee was heavy, anchoring her to the world. And it was bitter, but the milk and the sugar made it pleasurable. There was a slightly nutty taste, like hazelnuts commonly found in the Earth Kingdom.

"Do you like it?"

Katara nodded her head with excitement, "Yeah! This is really, really good!" She set her cup down and leaned back into her chair to stretch. She looked up at Aang and couldn't help but smile, "Thank you for thinking about me. This has really been the best part of my day thus far."

He blushed a bit at her confession, "Of course, anything for you." Looking away, he asked, "Why has this been the best part of your day though? It's just coffee."

Feeling embarrassed, she revealed, "Well, you always think about me-for well, me." Feeling that this conversation was going to finally hit a topic that two of them had been avoiding for a while now, she braved on, "Like when we first met, you didn't even want to start teaching me airbending, but instead to have fun! I mean, I was all prepared to learn Airbending and you whisk me away to the South Pole."

He laughed, "Well, yeah. You really needed to have some fun, Avatar or not. And besides, it fulfilled my life-long dream of penguin sledding."

Katara giggled, "Remember the look on my dad's face when we showed up? He had just said goodbye to me a few weeks before so I could go learn airbending...and here I was apparently to have fun."

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that was great! That was my first time in South Pole." He took a deep breath, he blurted out, "I think the South Pole is my second favorite place in the world."

That surprised her and her heart sped up. Curiously, she wondered, "What's the first?"

Avoiding her gaze and blushing madly, he said, "Wherever you are."

While being the Avatar wasn't always easy, Katara was glad that it made her path cross with Aang's. With happiness flooding her chest, she whispered, "Mine too."


	10. Compromise

Compromise

"Make me," Aang whispered as he peppered kisses to Katara's shoulder.

Her eyes opened slowly to see that it wasn't even dawn. Though the kisses felt nice, she had no idea what her boyfriend was talking about. "Make you do what?" The sun hadn't even rose to heat the Earth.

Aang stilled. "Don't you remember?"

She snuggled closer into her pillows-clean bedding always smelled the best, "Aang...I'm sleeping," she paused, "Or trying to sleep."

"But you were just talking to me!" Where in the world did he get all this energy from? The day had yet to start. Goodness, whoever thought it was a good idea to combine a firebender and an airbender was going to have to answer to her one of these days.

Katara flipped over to face him and lightly stroked his cheek sleepily, "Sweetie, we both know that I sleep-talk sometimes."

Aang groaned and rolled over onto his back. What a way to start her day off. But he didn't completely ignore her while he was pouting over something. Aang absentmindedly searched for her hand and lightly pecked her knuckles.

After a few moments, he spoke, "You said I had to go to meetings today."

Confused, she decided to play along, biting back a yawn, "But don't you have meetings today? Of course, you have to go to work." What does this have to do with anything?

For a grown man and the Avatar, Aang could surely pout. In a childish whine, he said, "But you're not working today..."

Ah, it clicked. He wanted to spend time with her on her day off. It would have been possible but...

"Oh, now you want to spend time together," she laughed and pinched him causing him to jump, "I worked hard so hard to get our schedules to match, but you had to screw it up."

"But, but..."

"You're the one that requested to move your day off so you could go on that _important man trip _with Sokka and Zuko." She couldn't stress that enough. He got himself into this mess.

His silence was more than enough for an answer. Though it was dark in their room, Katara would bet all of her money that his face was beet red.

Aang sighed, "I still need to go in today, don't I?"

Propping herself onto her elbows, she gave him a quick peck on the nose, "Yes, you do. Take this as a lesson learned." She laughed when she noticed the annoyed glint in his eyes, "But hey, I'm willing to make a compromise with you." She said as she cuddled closer to him.

"As Avatar, I've been known for liking compromises," he joked with a wry smile. He kissed her hair, her forehead, her nose, and lastly her lips.

As she moved to straddle him, she giggled, "I bet."

Once on top of him, she leaned down to kiss him. While the sun began to break the horizon, Aang and Katara worked out the details of her compromise_._

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I'm currently working on some essays for my classes right now and I am preparing to go on vacation to Spain and Portugal for about 10 days so I will not be updating during those times.

Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and views. Please feel free to send me any prompts or CC! Also, please let me know if you are liking these one-shots or drabbles. I would love to hear your opinions to make them interesting and what not! :D


	11. Different

Different

Things were different. There was no Fire Lord Ozai. There was was no war. The world was safe—for now. But what was really different was that things had changed between _them_.

And how awkward it was now.

"So…."

"Yeah?"

They were sitting on the bench outside of Iroh's tea shop, enjoying the early summer morning together. Yet despite how many sips of tea Aang took, his mouth remained dry.

"I guess you're kinda my girlfriend now," he stuttered.

At that moment Katara was happily eating some dumplings, but at his boldness stating the shift in their relationship, the food went down the wrong pipe. Her friend—_wait_—her boyfriend started to pat her back gently to help the food go down. Overcome with worry, he offered tea, water, maybe an heimlich motunerive to ease her pain.

She put her hand put hand to deter his attempt at medical attention. "Thanks, Aang. I think I'm okay now," she said hoarsely as she gulped down Iroh's special jasmine tea.

"Good. Good." Spirits, his palms were sweaty. Was it always like this? They used to have breakfast together just fine. Even more, they used to sleep next to each just fine!

Katara felt better after her choking episode. With eyes glued at the tree in front of them, she sneakily took his hand in hers. And boy was she in for a surprise. It was most sweatiest hand she had ever touched in her life! She prayed her expression did not betray her thoughts: that his hand felt really icky at the moment.

Licking her lips, she breathed out, "Yeah, I guess you're kinda my boyfriend too."

He just nodded in agreement, unsure about what to say—knowing full well that she noticed that his hands were waterfalls and he wasn't even waterbending! So, he lightly took his hand out of hers, faked a big yawn (which she totally noticed), and wrapped it around her waist. Sokka would be proud of his maximum aloofness.

But the moment Aang applied a little pressure to her waist, Katara let out a huge squeal, breaking down in a fit of giggles.

"Katara, is everything okay?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"Wait! Don't look at me!"

Her boyfriend stilled and his hands hovered around her. Though she was still giggling, she turned and rested her forehead against his shoulder, blushing madly. This was all too much—so much had changed so quickly and it was making her head spin. She felt him bring his to rest at his side. He made a sound at the back of his throat, a bit flustered about what to do.

After a few moments, he braved to stroke her back and she stiffened at his touch. He groaned worriedly, "Katara, am I doing something wrong?" Maybe she regretted yesterday. And she wished she'd never kissed him. And maybe he needed to have hair. She did like his hair. And—-

"No, everything is fine," she whispered and wrapped her arms around him.

That perked him up, "Then what?"

She took a deep breath and then mumbled her confession, "It's just everything's kinda different now…"

Oh spirits, maybe he was right. His heart rate began to pick up and not in a fun way, "And...you want everything to go back to how it was before?"

She shot her head up to look at him and he was barely quick enough to miss getting hit, "What?" She stared at him squarely in the eye, "Of course not!"

He pulled back slightly, feeling his heart relax, but it was still confused by everything, "Okay. So, what is it?"

Katara wanted to run, embarrassment color her cheeks, but she didn't. "I'm just a little…too aware of you."

Oh. OH. Thank La she didn't want to break up with him.

Letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, Aang smiled, "Me too. I'm a little too aware of you too."

She laughed softly, "Well, I'm glad not alone."

His smiled couldn't have gotten any bigger, "You'd never be alone with me around, Katara."

She nudged him, "The same for you too."

After a stressful morning, it seemed like the things were going back to normal, like a time where things were less awkward.

They were both wearing the same the look that the wore last night, the night that they kissed. Leaning in, they really wanted to kiss the other. Their heart rates were beating up and they got closer—so close their lips were almost touching. One more centimeter and—

They both started giggling. Everything was different now and would take a little while to get used to. Neither of them minded all.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Thank you for the reviews, views, favorites, and follows!

So, I hope you really liked this fluffy piece! I thought it was super fluffy! Anyway, I'm not going on vacation just yet-I leave on the 20th of March and I return on the 30th. So, I'll have a few more updates for you lovely people before I go!

Please feel free to let me know what you're thinking or if you have requests!


	12. Hidden

Hidden

They met back at the meeting point—the intersection of mystery and teenage vampires (really, that had its own aisle now).

Swaying side to side, Katara teased, "Are you satisfied with your choice? Do you really think you found the perfect book that I would like?"

Gripping his find tighter behind his back, Aang boasted "I think I know you pretty well." He was really curious about the book that she picked out for him.

She lightly tapped his foot, "I think I know you pretty well too."

He sent her a challenging smile, wondering just how well she knew him.

"Alright, on the count of three, yeah?" She nodded her head and waited for his signal.

1…They both moved back to back.

2…They both peeked at their conquest, hoping it was the right one.

3…Now or never!

He chose: _Their Eyes Were Watching God._

She chose: _The_ _Bhagavad Gita._

Aang cracked a huge grin, _"_Whoa! How did you know I've been interested in Indian mythology lately?"

She laughed, and shyly tugged at her braid, "When we went to that art gallery last week and saw all those Indian Bodhisattva." Her eyes met his, "I know that it doesn't have anything to do with Buddhism, but I thought it looked really cool.."

He wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed the top of her head, "Sweetie, this is beyond cool." He cleared his throat, "Do you like the on I picked?

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Mmhmm. Why did you pick this one?"

He held her tighter, "Well, I thought you would really like it. It looks like Janie's story is really cool. She's a really strong woman, just like you."

"It's perfect, babe."

They made their way to the registers, "So, am I good at planning dates or what?" He joked.

Katara giggled—happy to spend her days just like this.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, views, favorites, and follows! Feel free to leave me you opinions and/or ask for any prompts!


	13. Rascals

A/N: So, this is inspired by _The Little Rascals_. Thank you all so much for reading and sticking it out with me!

* * *

Rascals

One moment during morning recess, Aang was happily playing on the jungle gym, swinging from bar to bar, and doing flips. The next, his two best friends dragged him to the edge of the playground and cornered him by sandbox nobody liked.

"Aang!" Bumi firmly gripped his shoulders, "You can't play with Katara anymore!" In the background, Kuzon gave his nod of approval, agreeing with Bumi's outburst.

Mouth wide open, the six-year-old couldn't believe what his friends were telling him, "What! But Katara's my best friend!"

Kuzon leaned against the wall and tried to look cool, "Look, buddy. We're your best friends." He tsked, "Besides, Katara's a _girl_."

The young boy furrowed his brows, "So? And you're a boy and we're best friends."

"No, no, no, Aang!" Bumi shouted. "Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

Bumi came up real close to whisper in Aang's ear, "Girls have **cooties**."

Aang gulped, "What's that?"

So, Kuzon and Bumi went into great detail about how cooties were a girl sickness that when they got too close to boys terrible things would happen. Like, purple goo would come out of your ears and your skin would turn bright green. But instead of it being fun—being green that is—little animals would try to eat you because you looked just like grass. And worse, all thing sweet and tasty, like sugary breakfast cereal, candies, and juice would taste _exactly like bland oatmeal._

"Goodness," Aang awed, "I'm sure glad you guys warned me. I guess…I guess I can't play with Katara anymore after all."

"And it's even worse for you if you did, bud." Bumi added.

"Why's that?"

Kuzon rushed in, "Because you like-like her." Aang tried to protest, but his friend continued, "And you know what happens when you get cooties from a girl you like-like?"

Aang shook his head. "No…"

Both Kuzon and Bumi looked at each wide-eyed and then nodded their heads in understanding. Simultaneously, they both dragged a finger across their necks and made a dead's man noise: it meant death.

At lunch time when Katara asked Aang if he wanted to play pirates with her, he stammered his refusal and ran away. He loved playing pirates too, but he would rather not take a trip to Davy Jones' locker. (Well, that's what Katara said to say when someone died during pirates).

He knew that he hurt her feelings, but this was for the best. So, instead he played with cloud racers with Bumi and Kuzon, but he really wished he was on a make believe pirate ship.

He had been avoiding her for a week now—afraid to catch cooties.

Katara stopped asking him to play now. He should have been relieved, but he just felt confused.

He had to admit, he felt really lonely without her: sure, he had fun playing with Bumi and Kuzon all the time, but he got to play simple games with Katara. There so much mud, war, and fighting games Aang could play.

But as much as Aang wanted to swing on the swings with her, play tag, or any of their fun adventures—from pirates to magical animal doctors, he didn't want to die.

So, today, despite that Bumi and Kuzon tried to get him to play hide-and-seek or army soldiers, Aang sighed and decided to just sit glumly on the bench during lunch time. He wanted to sulk alone.

But that didn't work out too well as Katara's big brother marched right up to him, jabbing a finger at his chest, "Why won't you play with my sister?"

And that as enough to burst the dam. The six-year-old couldn't hold back his tears and began sobbing and wailing about that it wasn't that he didn't want to play with Katara, but he just couldn't. Because of cooties.

Sokka paused for a moment and then suddenly hunched over laughing, holding sides because he was just laughing so hard.

"Cooties!" He exclaimed. "That's what you're worried about?"

Aang stopped crying a bit and wiped his tears and snot on the back of his sleeve, "But I'm going to die!"

"Where did you hear that? Let me tell you, buddy. I have the answer to your little kid stuff worries."

"You do?"

"Yeah, of course! I'm a big kid after all. Let me see your arm."

So, the young boy gave the older one his arm and Sokka chanted the magic words: circle-circle-dot-dot now you got the cootie shot. Aang already felt protected.

With a whoop and a holler, Aang thanked Sokka with a tight hug before barreling down the playground in search of Katara.

They had a lot of adventures to makeup and this time, Aang would not let some girl disease get in the way.

He did _like-like _her after all.


	14. Or Something

Or Something

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back from my trip! Anyway, this is a no war AU, but Aang is still the Avatar. Enjoy!

* * *

In a somewhat secluded and no-name town in the Earth Kingdom, Katara was happily enjoying her first flower viewing festival. As a native of the Southern Watertribe, even during Spring, she was accustomed to being surrounded by endless sea, sleet, and snow. But recently, she thought it was high time for a change. So, at the start of year, she left her tribe in the wee hours of the morning with no long goodbyes, just leaving a note in her stead.

**Gone to see the world. Don't worry about me—I promise to be safe and that I'll take care of myself. Will write soon. Love, Katara**

That was three months ago.

Currently, one of the handsome residents was accompanying her around town square as he pointed out all the different types of flowers.

"…and these are poppies," he said as he positioned the straw in his mouth.

Katara smiled widely, thinking carefully for a moment, "I think I like orange flowers the most, Jet."

"Hn. Why's that?"

As she stared at them, her chest filled with fondness, "They remind me of someone I haven't seen in a while."

Jet smirked teasingly, "Because you ran off?"

She shot him a glare and was about to tell him that wasn't true, but another woman—a local—called for his attention.

"Sorry, Katara. Got to go! My friends need me."

She waved her hand, "It's not a problem, Jet. Thanks for showing me around."

He gave her a wink as goodbye and ran after his friends to see what trouble they go to into now. Once she was alone, Katara turned her attention back to orange poppies wondering when was the last time she saw those blue arrows and orange robes in front of her. Honestly, it was far too long.

As she milled around looking at the rest of the flowers, the thought didn't leave her mind. Though she was deeply thinking about it, her concentration broke when a young child spotted a sky bison fly high above the village.

She quickly looked up, using her hand to block some of the sun in her eyes, but it was far too bright for her to see who it was. Instead, she decided until the person landed to find out who it was and ask them the questions that had been bothering her for the last hour: How was Aang? How was the Avatar?

As she tore her eyes away from the sky, she heard her named whispered quietly in her ears, carried by the gentle spring breeze. She snapped her attention back to the sky and noticed an airbender leaping to the ground hastily. She recognized him immediately and the grin on her face couldn't have been any wider.

"Aang!"

As he descended faster to the ground, Katara barreled across the square to meet him. The second he touched the ground, she leaped in the air to tackle him into a fierce hug. She knocked him slightly off balance so he ended up spinning them as he embraced her back. After a few spins, he set her down.

His grip on her was just as tight as her grip on him. Nuzzling her face into his chest, she mumbled, "I missed you."

She felt him chuckle, "I couldn't tell."

She pinched his side lightly, but smiled up at him, "What are you doing here?"

He smirked, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Of course I should since somebody hasn't answered any of my letters lately," he added teasingly.

"Sorry…" she trailed. Her cheeks must have had been a glorious shade of red.

Noticing that they were drawing a crowd in village, Aang pulled her aside. "Let's talk somewhere more private."

Katara nodded her in agreement. Knowing just the place, she grabbed his hand and led him to a nice hilltop not too far from the village.

Along the way, they chatted about the recent good weather in the Earth Kingdom, the flower festival, and Appa—waiting until they were more comfortable to talk about Katara's recent disappearance.

They settled themselves atop the hill, letting the spring breeze tickle their faces.

"So," Katara started as she broke the silence, "how's your firebending training going?"

He laughed, "Well, if you got any of my letters you would have known I finished it about two months ago."

Her mouth hung open, "Really? Already?" she asked excitedly. He nodded. For the second time that day, she slammed him with a hug, "Aang, that's so great! You're the master of all four elements now!"

At this point, he started laughing more, "Katara, I've know that for a while now."

Reluctantly, he pulled out of her embrace, his expression becoming more serious, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you go off on your own?"

She bit the inside of her cheek, "Um, can I say that I had my reasons?"

He looked away, sighing, "You can, but I'll be honest here: I was really hurt you didn't tell me and you've worried a lot of people." After a few moments, his voice soft, "I've been really worried about you too…" Pain stinging her with every word.

Flopping back to feel the grass scratch at her neck and poke through her hair, she realized that any resolved she had at not telling anyone the real reason no longer mattered. She worried him. She was already defeated.

"Do you promise not to judge me?"

He reached for her and gave it a squeeze, "How could I ever judge you?"

A smile graced her lips, "Good answer."

He gave her another squeeze, to let her know that it was okay to tell him the truth.

Closing her eyes, the sun pressed heated kisses on her face. Finally, with an exhalation of breath, she began, "You know how everyone always says I'm busybody?"

"They do not," he lied.

Her brows furrowed, "Aang, you know they do. Everyone says I'm a busybody. My brother thinks it, Zuko thinks it—and Toph really thinks it." He tried to protest, but she continued, "But you know what? They were right.

"When I found out I was going to be to be your Waterbending Master, I was so ecstatic. It's been the thing I've been most proud of in my entire life. Don't let anything I'm about to say tell you otherwise," she warned. "But Sokka was afraid I would get so sucked up being your teacher that I wouldn't remember anything else—like everything else in my life."

Aang remained silent for a moment, "I didn't know that."

She squeezed his hand a bit, "That's because you always thought about me and made sure that we would have fun too. That's what I like about you—you keep me young."

He barked out a laugh, "Katara, you _are_ young."

"I know," she smirked. "But I digress. His words really stuck with me though. My entire life I've worked so hard to make people happy and that they succeed. For some, like you, I would do it a million times because you're just that important to me."

At this point, he laid down next to her, still holding her hand.

"But after you left, I forgot to take care of myself and went back to putting everyone else in front of me again. My family, my tribe, my students, my ambassador responsibilities—the list goes on and on and there I was, way at the bottom."

"So, you left to find yourself?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Not to find myself. I know who I am—just to nurture myself and live life a little bit." Turning on her side to face him and he did the same, "Aang, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you and I never meant to hurt you, but I just really needed to do this…on my own."

He nodded his head and rolled to his back again. They laid in the quietness of hill while Aang took time to digest all of her words. She still laid facing him, watching him as he thought.

After a bit he turned back to face her, "I'm still a bit hurt that you didn't tell me, but I'll get over it." His face broke out in a wide smile, "But thank you for finally telling me. I really missed you."

She smiled back, "I really, really missed you too." Giggling, she added, "You'd be surprised how many times I thought 'Oh, Aang would like this' or 'I wish Aang was right here right now'. Like it happened all the time."

"Yeah? Like when?"

Katara hummed, thinking of when she missed him the most. There were so many times: when she saw a play on Ember Island, visited all the museums in Ba Sing Se, or when she traveled with a group of singing travellers. Finally, she settled for one.

"When I danced my nights away in the Fire Nation." She could feel herself blushing.

His eyes went wide and his cheeks tinged pink, "Oh." Then his expression changed to shock, "Wait! You were in the Fire Nation and you didn't visit me?!"

She averted his gaze, "Sorry," she murmured. "I didn't want to distract you from your training."

Without missing a beat, he said, "Katara, you'll always be the most welcomed distraction I'll ever want."

As they both processed what he just said, they both turned beet red.

Aang stood up, muttering to himself—something along the lines how stupid he was. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, totally embarrassed.

Immediately, Katara went after him and stood next to him. The sun was starting to dip down to mid afternoon.

"So…" she tried to start, but his confession made all words die on her tongue.

He rubbed a hand over his face again. "I'm so sorry…you can—you can just forget that," he stammered.

Her heart was racing beyond control. Goodness, they were just saying everything today. She mused that one more thing couldn't hurt, "Well, what if I don't want to?"

"I hope this doesn—wait, what?"

Letting out a shaky breath, but refusing to lose her momentum, she continued, "I don't want to forget what you said."

He stood there in disbelief, "Why?"

Katara started playing with her hair, running her fingers through it repeatedly, "I don't know why—-I just—I just liked it, okay?" She couldn't look at him, "Is that so wrong?"

Gently, Aang grabbed her hand from frizzing up her hair any further. The action caught her attention and she couldn't help but look up at him. The biggest smile was on his face, "No, it's not."

Her face mirrored his, "Okay. Good."

They stood there staring at each other for few moments, letting all the things that had just been said sink in. Suddenly, he said, "So, I heard about this awesome flower festival not too far from here."

Trying not to let her smile show, she bit her lip, "You know, I heard about that too."

Without the grin on his face faltering, he tried acting cool, "Yeah, I was thinking that we could go together or something."

"Or something?" she asked, mirth laced deep in her voice.

He nodded, but she caught his bashfulness creeping through his cool demeanor.

Unable to contain her own joy, she beamed at him, "Let's make it a date then."

Never had she been so glad to randomly meet him again at a festival.


	15. This is your stop

This is your stop

Bright headlights came into view as the 9:02 PM bus pulled up to the curb. The usual crowd stood with him–strangers he never talked to, but they exchanged smiles and brief nods. There was the student from his university that played rugby, but always had a full backpack filled with heavy books. The woman who worked at the local market tossed her usual half smoked cigarette to the ground to snuff it out after one last puff. To the right of her, the man in the suit tapped his foot to the beat of some song he was listening to, but he never knew the genre. The door swung open and they all filed in after another.

Aang adjusted his backpack off his shoulder as he took his place in his usual spot in the back of the bus. The bus started and he counted down the seconds to the next stop waiting for the person he wanted to see most.

Not like he _actually_ knew her because he didn't. All he knew was that she was a nurse who got off seven stops after getting on at Mary's Corner. But as politely as she would pay the bus driver and walk down the aisle to find a seat to sit in the one diagonal of him, she would always knock out, lulled to sleep by the bus's swaying.

The bus halted and as usual, she was the only one to get on. Her brown hair looked a little frizzy in its braid and she had bags under her eyes. She gave him a brief wave before she sat in her seat and leaned against the window, setting an alarm to make sure that she would wake up.

She fell asleep unusually fast this evening barely only a few minutes after sitting down. He didn't know why he cared enough to go two stops passed his destination to make sure she woke up. It's not like she didn't set an alarm to wake herself up or that there weren't other people on the bus to make sure she got off, but she always looked so exhausted.

Maybe it didn't matter that on Thursday nights she got off on the right stop or he wanted to help her anyway he could and maybe it didn't have to. But to him, it felt right. Though he never had a real conversation with her besides waking her up, he didn't mind.

He checked the time, 9:43–her stop would be coming up any minute. He slid silently in the seat behind her, like he had for the last 7 weeks. He tapped her shoulder gently, "Hey, this is your stop."

She woke up slowly and rubbed her tired eyes. She nodded and mumbled a word of thanks before gathering her purse off her lap and moved to start to make her way to front of the bus. It was part of the routine after all.

But she didn't move, but instead held on to the handrail. She braced herself as the bus came to the stop and turned around to face him. But she didn't move to get off the bus. She sat back down and the bus continued on its route.

Confusion washed over him, as he didn't understand what she was doing. Maybe she felt uncomfortable with what he was doing, "Um, isn't that your stop?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it was." She took a deep breath, but smiled gently, "So, I'm Katara and I don't normally do this…but do you want to grab a bite to eat or something?"

He couldn't help but smile too, "Yeah, I'd like that." He stuck out his hand, "I'm Aang."

"Nice to officially meet you," she giggled. Her mocha hand felt smooth in his pale one.

He chuckled, "You too." He didn't know what was going to happen, but he liked it. "There's a 24 hour diner off at the next stop."

Though she looked tired, she looked happy too. She motioned for him to follow. At the next stop, they got off together–brushing fingertips all the while.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D I hope you liked it! (also, I'm working on my first nsfw piece, but that we will be posted as its own thing. pray for me guys lol)


	16. In the Name of the King

**In the Name of the King**

When Sokka asked her to come to Vegas Katara _did not_ think that it would be for a shotgun wedding.

"_Don't worry, sis," _he said_, "we'll just gamble all your post-Jet break-up angst away and drink tons of Fat Tuesdays!"_

But here she stood in an Elvis themed chapel that also offered drive-thru wedding services as his Best Woman and witness to his sudden elopement. Wearing the world's most tackiest Elvis babe costume ever known to man. There were rhinestones everywhere and a collar so high she might as well been Dracula about to go clubbing.

They haven't even gone to Fat Tuesday's yet. Fucking liar.

Before she could fan her hate any further, Sokka asked timidly, "Do you—do you think I'm doing the wrong thing?"

Despite that her brother could be an idiot, he wasn't an actual idiot, "Well, she's not pregnant, is she?"

His face paled, "What! No!" Clutching a hand over his heart, he settled down, "No, this is just kinda how Toph and I are. We're crazy."

Giggling, Katara smiled, "Well, I do think it is crazy, but if this is how you two are, then go for it."

Sokka studied her for a good moment, "You're being awfully calm about this—who are you and what have you done with my sister?" He asked accusingly, pointing his finger at her.

She patted him on the shoulder, "I'm wearing an Elvis babe costume. Any reason I had to be…reasonable is out the window."

He stroked his chin, "You make a good point."

As the siblings stood there waiting for the bride and her witness, a young man also wearing a ridiculous Elvis costume was walking towards them, with a very worried look on his face.

"Hey Sokka, Toph needs to talk to you!"

Her brother furrowed his brows, "Doesn't she know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride?"

The young man sighed, "She said that if you said that that I was supposed to tell you that she's blind and can't see."

"Why am I always the bride?" Sokka cried dramatically. Before they could answer, he rushed out of the room, on the search for his groom.

With that, Katara was left alone with who appeared to be Toph's victim in this wedding. He was rather handsome for someone who was wearing the Elvis jumpsuit—the one with the wings and terrible beehive wig. Guess it was time for introductions.

"So, I'm Katara—Sokka's sister and Best Woman," she paused and stuck out her hand, "Oh, and shotgun wedding victim."

He laughed and grasped her hand. His grip was firm, but also very warm, "I'm Aang. And I'm Toph's Maiden of Honor," his face grimaced. "The maiden part is very important apparently."

She tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. "I'm sorry—but that's terrible and wonderful at the same time." She heaved a heavy sigh, "God, the things we do for the people we love, huh?"

Aang nodded in agreement and pointed to their outfits, "I want to be wined and dined the rest of this trip because of this get-up." His gaze settled on Katara for a moment and smiled at her, "But you look very nice and pretty though."

He was so genuine that she couldn't help but blush, "Oh, thank you…you don't look too bad yourself."

He was about to say something, but Sokka was calling for Aang so that the ceremony could begin.

He was walking back to the bride's area, he stopped and turned to her, "Hey, can I buy you a drink later tonight?" His face was bright red and Katara didn't think there was anything more comical.

She nodded her head, blushing slightly more, "Yeah, I'd like that."

As he was walking away, Katara wondered if this had anything to do with Elvis or fate.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading. I'm sorry I've been away. I wrote my first nsfw piece recently and it was very exhausting to write (but you should check it out because I like haha. it's cute!) Anyway, I'll be updating more recently again. My laptop was also in the shop so I was also waiting on that. Oh, and if you haven't, go check out my chapter fic called _Earthly Tether_ its a story I'm really having fun working on. Thanks again!


	17. Persevere

Persevere

"I don't want you to go."

Katara felt her husband's breath tickle her ear, but this was not the time to laugh, "Aang," she began, pausing from packing her bags, "I need to do this."

He let go of her and started pacing their bedroom. Her usually sweet and happy-go-lucky partner was currently beside himself with worry, "Can't they have someone else lead the mission?" He stopped and slumped against the wall, "I need you here with me—with the kids."

She quirked a brow at his underhanded tactic: the good ol' _for the children_ scheme. Did he forget that she was the master of this battle strategy as she used it perfectly throughout their marriage?

"My soldiers need me more," Katara replied simply as she continued her task, "Besides, you can handle the kids." Smirking, she added, "That was dirty of you to use the kids."

He sighed and moved to sit on their bed, muttering, "It usually works on me…"

Her lips twitched, "Well, everything's going to be fine, Sweetie. I'll keep us all safe.

Aang tugged at her hand, wanting her to look at him, "I'm the Avatar," he said solemnly, "that's supposed to be my job."

She kissed his forehead and wrapped her arms around him, "That you are, but the White Lotus needs you to protect the city in case something happens." She rested her chin atop his head, "And I need you to protect our children."

They stood there for a few moments, basking the silence of their togetherness.

"Katara," Aang choked out, "If—if anything happens to you, I don't know what will I do…"

She understood the terrible feeling of thinking of a world where your other half no longer existed. She often had to think about those things too. She held him a little tighter, "You'll do what you always do, Sweetie."

He gripped her a little tighter, "And what's that?"

As if they were the only two people in the world, she whispered, "When all seems bleak, you never stop loving—so that's what you'll do. You'll keep loving the world."

He looked up at her, tears filling his eyes, "How can I love a world if you're not there?"

She smiled somberly and wiped his tears away, "Because Aang, if anyone was born in this world to love, it was you."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this one :D


	18. Songs

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! Exams are over and I'm finally over the sickness I had so I'm back! Anyway, here are some drabbles inspired by songs! I hope you like them and know that I really missed you! :D

* * *

_Unconditionally_ by Katy Perry

"Are you sure we're ready to do this?" Her voice was small coming from the other side of the curtain that separated them.

Though she couldn't see him, Aang rolled his eyes and chuckled. He expected her to be like this. It was just in her nature to be worrisome.

"Katara, give me your hand."

Without protest, she slowly stuck out her hand out from the curtain. Ever inch of her skin was covered in red dye, making swirls and flowers, down to her her finger tips. Seeing one of his marriage customs looking so beautiful on her skin made his heart swell so much he forgot to breathe.

Tenderly though, he grabbed her hand and kissed each knuckle. With each kiss he pressed, her grip tighten in his hold, her nervousness growing with each passing second.

While he laced his fingers with hers, he said, "Sweetie, we can do this. We're going to get married today. " Giving her a hand a little squeeze, he added, "Unless you don't want to."

She squeezed back and he noticed her hand was starting to feel a little clammy. "No! I want to!"

He felt his heart melt. Every time she said she wanted to marry him his heart flooded with emotion.

"And I want to marry you too." Bringing her hand to his lips a second time, he said, "I love you no matter what, Katara. Unconditionally, okay?"

And what seemed like the first time in days, she let out of a breath of relief. She gave his hand one more squeeze before letting go.

"Okay! Let's do this sweetie!"

He tried not to laugh at her determination, but failed. Without a doubt, he was looking forward to their marriage.

* * *

_Tenerife Sea_ by Ed Sheeran

In his twelve years of life, Aang had many, many things to be thankful for.

There was the rush of nose diving towards the Earth on his glider before pulling up at the last second. The blood would sing in his ears and his heart would pound in his chest, but he would always be laughing.

There was the fact he could sleep on Appa's warm fur at night as a reminder that his very best friend was still alive. They might be the last, but they weren't alone because they also had Momo and all of their friends.

He was also thankful for that even no matter where he went, he always made friends. A hundred years ago he had Kuzon and Bumi and now he had Katara, Toph, and Sokka.

He was thankful for knowing that Monk Gyasto loved him.

He was thankful for all the people in the world, all the happiness, the all the babies like Hope being born, all the cultures, all the new things–he was thankful that he got to see it all.

But in this particular moment when all was going wrong in the catacombs below the Earth Kingdom, he was thankful he saw Katara in the green dress in Ba Sing Se. Katara would always be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen with or without makeup. But that night, she looked so lovely as the green dress complimented her skin and her cheeks looked like she was forever blushing at him, and her lips reminded him of a time back in the cave. It was truly one of the most beautiful things to ever come before his eyes.

And despite that in the back of his mind he could hear her screaming his name as he fell–he didn't know why he was falling, but that just he was–the sight of Katara in that green dress crossed his mind.

He would always be thankful that he loved Katara.

And before he knew it, the world went dark.

* * *

_Come Away With __Me_ by Nora Jones

"Come away with me, Katara," he would whisper in her ear.

It didn't matter that if they were at balls in the Fire Nation or if they were walking down a dirt road in the middle of the Earth Kingdom, _come away with me_ was always a promise of adventure.

One time, they decided make a trip without Appa, but instead they hitchhiked to their destination on the backs of wagon and on boats.

Another time, they were at the Southern Air Temple, enjoying a cloudy day. He promised adventure on a mountain filled with golden grass. That day, Katara felt like richest woman in the world and it wasn't because of grass that reminded her of coins, but instead because she held heart of the purest heart of all the world.

Sometimes, she'd be the one to whisper, "Come away with me, Aang."

And when she did, they would hike to the tallest mountaintops and she would kiss him as if they were the only two people in existence.

Other times, she promised dances in the rain, water clinging to their clothes as they laughed. He would always sneak up real close and hold her in his arms and she never felt any safer.

But that night he didn't whisper, "Come away with me, Katara."

He didn't whisper anything at all, but he went away anyway, to a place she couldn't follow for she was still the living and he was the dead.


	19. Midnight and Noon

**Midnight and Noon**

He never liked balls. Parties–now, he likes those, but balls? Not so much. They're too stuffy, too formal and honestly, he just wants to have a little bit of fun and goof off with his friends.

He's the Avatar, not a statue, you know?

Yet tonight–tonight he decided that he actually really likes balls because there are girls like _her_ at balls. He doesn't know her name and doesn't know who her father is, but she is the most stunning thing he has ever seen in blue silk.

And maybe she can't dance that well and that's okay because he's never been looking for a dance partner but more so an equal. So far, she seems to fit the bill.

"I really can't believe that that noble thought it would be okay to just–to just order that servant around like that!" she's ranting. Spirits, craving justice has never sounded so good as it does from her lips.

He clears his throat, trying to focus on what's she saying instead of getting caught up in her aura. "Well, good thing you were there to stand up for her then."

She smiles, her teeth white and her blue eyes are so warm. She's truly a vision. "Well, thanks for backing me up," she admits honestly, her dark cheeks turning red. Her skin is so different from his and different has never been so desirable as it is right now.

He never wants this dance to end.

"Anytime," he grins, his heart racing faster.

She squeezes his shoulder, her dancing getting a bit better and he could literally fly. He'd take her with him, of course.

He needs to know her name. Tonight cannot be the only time they meet because maybe it's an Avatar thing, but Aang is positive he's just met his forever girl. He knows for a fact that when Avatars fall, they fall hard and fast.

As the question starts to form in his mouth, the clock chimes and she stiffens in his arms. Her lovely blue eyes are wide as she starts to pull away from him.

"Is everything okay?" he asks, panic rising in his chest.

She shakes her head, looking everywhere but at him.

_Look at me, please._

"I have to go!"

She's all ready out of his arms, fleeing down the hallway towards the exit.

He's chasing after her as quick as the wind because–well, he is an airbender.

"Wait!"

But she doesn't stop but instead ices the floor he was running on, making him slip. She's out the hall before he knows it, the large ornate door slamming with a thud in her wake.

Though he knows that she's gone, he can't help himself but go after her still. Walking slowly outside, he scans the courtyard and sighs when he can't see a sign of her.

"She's really gone…" he groans, wanting to tear his hair out if he actually had hair.

He goes to kick up a foot when he sees something from the corner of his eye. He's always been curious and he swears he's seen it before. Crouching to the floor, he swipes up a blue watertribe necklace–like the one she was wearing.

Clutching it in his hand, he hopes to see her again.

* * *

Midday sun beats down upon her as she walks up to the palace gates. The city is still buzzing from the ball the night before, gossiping about about a pretty girl that captured the Avatar's attention.

Not that she cared about the Avatar.

She didn't even know what he looked like.

And that's okay with her because even as she is retracing her steps to palace, her mind is still reeling from the her wonderful time at the ball. Warm grey eyes and a big grin is all she needs to think about and her heart starts fluttering in her chest again.

Repressing a girlish sigh, her skin tingles as she remembers her dance partner's warm hands on the small of her back on her waist. Katara has never considered herself to be such a silly girl, but there is nothing to make you feel lighter than air than thinking of a young man who looked so happy to be in your presence.

As she ducks around people, she wishes that she caught his name and she prays that he's still at the palace. The grandiose gates loom overhead and she has a flashback to the night before, hearing hearing the clock chime midnight and dashing out of the ball.

Sometimes girls have classes to teach at the breakneck of dawn and need to get home to sleep…

Okay, maybe she could have explained that she thinks as she twists her hands together. But Katara is more than a worrier so she squares her shoulders back and is about to ask the gatekeeper a question, when a whirlwind comes out of nowhere.

The Avatar? Duh, she mentally faceplams, of course it's the Avatar.

Yet when the wind subsides, its more than that just the Avatar the greets her with a excited smile and a warm expression. It's also her dance partner.

She knows her jaw is dropped and he grins even bigger. He scratches his neck before diving in hand into his pocket.

"So–um–you were in a rush to leave last night!" he rushes out. "You know, when you kinda ran away and froze the floor…."

Her face heats up and she wants so badly for the world to swallow her whole.

"Yeah…I forgot I had class to teach. You know water benders…up at the crack of dawn!" she jokes lamely and the silence hangs between them.

She can hear him swallow and his face looks hot. His smile is smaller, but no less warm. Just more shy as he says, "Well, I found this. Thought you might want it back."

He opens his palm between them and in the center of his hand is her mother's necklace, shiny and bright as if freshly polished.

Without thinking, her hand covers his palm, but as she goes to take the necklace his long fingers wrap around hers for a moment. But his eyes go wide as he realizes what he's done and he almost, _almost_ jumps high in the sky.

She can't help but giggle, her heart feeling cozy. "Thanks."

It's like he doesn't stop smiling, she notices, as his grin becomes wider and his expression becomes cute.

"Anytime."

But he takes a deep breath and sticks out his hand, his handsome eyes refusing to look away from hers. "I"m Aang by the way."

She grins back, holding his gaze the entire time. "And I'm Katara."

* * *

A/N: HI! I'M BACK. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I just finished grad school and I have a lot more time. Anyway, thanks for reading! Send me a review or a pm with feedback or suggestions for the next drabble! :)


End file.
